


We don't have forever (so just say I do)

by firthertrash



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier is lovely, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Slice of Life, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Weddings, they're so in love, wedding planning of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firthertrash/pseuds/firthertrash
Summary: Geralt might show himself around at people as a tough witcher, one that didn't had feelings and never looked for anyone but himself, little did anyone knew that a certain bard had him wrapped around his ring finger.OrThe wedding fic nobody asked for!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	We don't have forever (so just say I do)

**Author's Note:**

> there's like, a mini-ounce of angst, if it can be even called that??? in one part and yeah, that, it's so little that it didn't even needed to be tagged

If someone had told Yennefer that Geralt of Rivia, a mutant part of the powerful witcher species, known also as the big white wolf and butcher of Blaviken was going to get married to a happy-go-lucky little bard she would have definitely thrown herself into a series of laughing fits because there were bizarre things in the world (and she has seen them) and then was that scenario.

But it was, sadly, comedically, true as she held an invitation for it; she unraveled the carefully wrapped paper and it contained a beautiful handwritten letter, she held it and read it with utter shock.

A loyal witcher? no wait, even greater, a witcher loyal to a foolish bard? hell she had to see that in person.

Well, she could, according to the invitation in her hands.

She might be in the professional terms with Geralt but according to the fine paper in her hands she had the ‘honor to attend to Geralt and Jaskier's wedding’ which sounded rather a personal-friendly statement.

She scoffed.

“So the bard putted the butcher on his fucking knees”.

***

It was a fine night, they got to camp somewhere that was not damp at all, the fire that was lit was nice but Jaskier had the need to wreck everything with a certain theme that made the witcher grow even whiter hair.

“I'm not holding into this wedding conversation again” he grunted out because, for some reason, Jaskier hasn't stopped insisting for months that they should have one.

“You can't hold something you haven't had you brute!”

‘We already love each other, we don't need to prove it to others’ was his truthful, whole-hearted opinion, to which Jaskier answered:

‘I’m not having that Geralt’ Jaskier deadpanned ‘and we are not done with this conversation.’

And ever since he hasn't stopped pestering him about it, good gods, he was really holding his ground on this one and he didn't give any signs of giving up at all.

The witcher grunted in utter annoyance, he didn't want to use his voice for something like this.

“Fine!” Jaskier threw his hands in the air, in utter annoyance too. Ah so they started to mirror one another. “I'll do the whole fighting, if necessary i'll answer for you”

“Listen” Geralt was beginning to snap, may the gods help him “i don't wan't a wedding at all” he stared at the bard, who was staring at him with a watchful gaze, as if saying ‘be careful with your next words.’ Geralt gulped. And continued. “i'm no good with my words so why are you asking for more than i can give?”

“I'm not asking for an impossible” Jaskier answered simply “you don't have to talk in our wedding”

“I'm not talking because we are not having one”

“Yes we are!”

“No we are not!”

“Why not?!” Jaskier asked almost hurt “it's not going to be something monumental! i don't know what you're imagining it's going to be! it can be something simple!”

“I don't care about big, small or medium!” Geralt started to raise his voice, he hated it but he is just so over with the topic that anger was starting to boil, he wanted to understand,

“Why are you so insisting on it!?”

He wanted a reason,

“Because time is passing by Geralt!” the bard answered back with exasperation.

He got the reason,

he got it and he didn't liked it,

it was a rather bitter truth he was avoiding at all costs.

“Time is passing by...” Jaskier continued “a-and im not getting any younger” his tone was sad and pleading but he bared a smile, an apologetic one on his face that to Geralt meant ‘let me have this while I'm still with a beating heart along your side’. 

And that hit a nerve on the witcher's slow beating heart; he was a human, he fell in love with one, a ticking bomb, he decided to let himself fall for someone who sooner or later, if not destiny, time would take from him.

He couldn't–

“Stop” Geralt grunted, visibly hurt “we'll get married but do not ever remind of...”

“Time?”

“Yes.” he grunted out, wounded by the thought of it; who would've thought that a mere concept created by humans to understand their own existence was his worst fear? “Time.”

His bard hummed in acceptance.

That night, when the stars shone bright in the sky, he held Jaskier closer to him.

***

Cirilla looked at the invitation and read it with a smile on her face, because she was happy, truly happy to know the news.

Geralt was going to get married to Jaskier! how wonderful! and of course she had been requested to assist.

She was fond of the bard, truly, she had seen how happy the witcher was around him, how content they made each other and of course they bickered here and there but their love was true.

What a joyous day!

***

On the following week of the ‘wedding treaty’ Jaskier and Geralt went to the northern regions because according to the bard he “had to pay visits to some dear friends”, Geralt only raised an eyebrow at that and decided he didn't had to be so jealous and/or territorial over Jaskier.

His Jaskier. If anyone had a doubt, just in case.

They settled on a nice inn for seven nights because Jaskier said he needed time; as soon they finished unpacking everything in their room Jaskier flew straight ahead to the door,

“I'll be back before the sunset darling! love you!”

and the door closed.

Geralt hated this, he was no longer used to being alone and in silence, he would never tell Jaskier that might go deaf and mad by the mere fact his presence was no longer with him because he didn't wanted to worry his bard.

***

Jaskier went around the little market on the main part of the city, looking at everything around him and—

Listen, he didn't like doing the whole going around alone thing, he needed at this point the silent presence of his witcher but he didn't wanted to ruin the surprises he had in mind, yes he said the wedding wouldn't be something ostentatious but he didn't consider that rings and to have made a new set of high-wasted pants and poet shirt for the occasion would be considered something outrageous!

He continued his way towards the first person he needed to see, an old friend named Millicent, she was an excellent seamstress and always knew where and how to get the finest materials to create clothes, she was a really talented woman and truly, her talent paid off as Jaskier approached where her workshop used to be and saw that she had expanded her space.

“Oh gods!” he looked up and down the two-floor house, Millicent has truly outdone herself because from what it seems the first floor was the showroom, he entered and saw all the pieces, from dresses to coats and pants everything looked so high end and expensive that he was actually getting nervous about asking the favor he had in mind.

“Jaskier!?” a sweet voice asked in excitement “is that you!?” the woman asked, when he turned around to see her she was already embracing him and he hugged right back at her, it had been years! ever since they graduated from Oxenfurt and parted ways they hadn't seen each other but a few times he can count with his fingers.

“Hello darling!” he greeted cheerfully “it's been long!” they separated from their lengthy hug to look at eachother “look at you! you have your own shop!”

“Yes i do!” she answered looking around the shop with pride and showing a bright smile along her words “but enough about me! what about you? where have you been? i've only heard the stories through your songs! they have become rather popular” Millicent requested, she looked at him with fond eyes “tell me everything, you know what? let's go sit down”.

She guided him to the second floor and it was beautiful, lots and lots of beautiful fabrics that shone beautifully because of the sun going through the big window, a few mannequins made out of wood and a big white sewing machine; as Jaskier took in the sight he sat down on the couch and she pulled out a chair to sit in front of him.

Jaskier breathed in,

“So, I've been traveling with a witcher,”

He told her everything, the adventures, how he began to get closer to Geralt, how they went from friends to lovers, how they showed the one another their affection and care (completely breaking down to Millicent the stupid ass rumor that witchers don't feel) and how they were going to get married,

Jaskier breathed out.

“Oh my gods!” she sighed “now i see why you never paid me more visits! you have been living a love story but with some monster hunting to the side” she giggled “i'm so happy for you”.

“I'm glad you are because i need a favor” Jaskier fidgeted and smiled at her “could you help me with my wedding clothes?”

“Say no more dear”.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are kindly encouraged, and ill be updating soon this week! like, dont even worry, this fic is almost finished in my google doc


End file.
